Bipolar CMOS DMOS (BCD) processes are utilized to integrate bipolar junction transistors and complementary metal-oxide-semiconductor (CMOS) technology into a single integrated circuit device. Devices fabricated from the BCD process may be utilized in mix-signal and analog devices. For example, the bipolar devices offer high speed, high gain for such devices as high-frequency analog amplifiers, whereas CMOS technology offers high input resistance and allows for the construction of simple, low-power logic gates. However, noise is a major performance limiting factor in these types of devices. Noise may change the value of the signal, cause a loss of information, and/or reduce the resolution of the circuit.